


I'll Be Your Bella (If You'll Sparkle for Me)

by storyspinner70



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, Wincest Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/pseuds/storyspinner70
Summary: Wincest Writing Challenge: (October – Fake Titles) | @ilovejared vs. @storyspinner70Prompt: Names of YesterdayRating: Mature | Wordcount: 1202 |Tags/Warnings: #wincestwritingchallenge, #wincest, #canondivergent #whatifWarnings: only for brief languageSummary: What if Dean never went to collect Sam from Stanford?





	I'll Be Your Bella (If You'll Sparkle for Me)

**Wincest Writing Challenge:** (October – Fake Titles) | [@ilovejared](http://ilovejared.tumblr.com) vs. @storyspinner70

 **Prompt:** Names of Yesterday

 **Rating:** Mature | **Wordcount:** 1202 |

 **Tags/Warnings:** #wincestwritingchallenge, #wincest, #canondivergent #whatif

 **Warnings:** only for brief language

 **Summary:** What if Dean never went to collect Sam?

 

The bar was dark, like they tend to be, but clean, which was pretty unusual, in Sam’s experience anyway. He and Jess were on their way to the beach – the obligatory happy couple summer vacation. She was sleeping and he was here. Always had to be here, every dingy bar that they passed close enough to, in fact.

This one was dark and half empty, full of worn out faces and halfhearted laughs. Sam knew halfhearted. He’d lived that way for years now. He signaled the bartender for one more. He’d head out after that. Continue his trip with the love of his...with Jess.

“...that Winchester boy.”

“What? You’re kidding.”

“Nope. Mouth full of fangs and still hunting.”

“That’s bullshit.”

“Swear to god. His granddaddy said it was a bloodbath. Vamp heads _everywhere_. They thought a pack of hunters must be in the area, but didn’t find a thing but Dean Winchester.”

There was a hum that always lived right under Sam’s skin – had been there since he stepped on a bus to Stanford and no one tried to stop him. He wasn’t always aware of it. Kind of like a constant ache you didn’t remember until something reminded you. These hunters, these secret heroes with blood in their mouths and weariness in their brains sure took care of that.

“Where is he?”

“Excuse me?”

“My brother.”

“Sam? Well, I’ll be damned. We haven’t heard hide nor hair of you since...”

“Yeah, yeah. I got a life that wasn’t graverobbing. My brother?”

“Illinois. A little place called Limestone. Better hurry boy, he’s not in a good way.”

Sam stopped. “What do you mean?”

“He won’t feed. The turn isn’t complete until he does, so no one will kill him. You know what happens to a vamp that can’t feed.”

Sam did.

Thirty minutes later, he was hefting his worn out duffel onto his shoulder. Jess has woken up as he stormed into their room and, after a moment of watching Sam pack, had simply said, “Dean?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll send your stuff to Bobby’s if you’re not back in a month.”

“Thanks.”

“Don’t thank me. You couldn’t have picked a worse time. Leave my keys on the dresser.”

Sam didn’t say a word. Couldn’t. She’d known this was coming someday, but not because Sam told her to expect it. No, he was too busy pretending he loved his life for that. Her back was rigid but Sam counted himself lucky. He didn’t deserve it to be so easy.

One day he’d think about the fact she wasn’t the least bit surprised, but not today.

**

Limestone Illinois was tiny. It didn’t take long to find Dean. The group of hunters congregated outside a ramshackle barn was a dead giveaway.

“Boy you need to stay out here. He’ll talk to you through the door. You know better than to be anywhere near him right now, brother or not.”

Sam let the glint of his knife do his talking for him. No one stopped him the second time.

“Still alive. Still not feeding. Head on back outside now.”

“So, I heard a name today I hadn’t heard in awhile.”

“Yeah? Who’s?”

“How did this happen, Dean?”

“I thought he was hitting on me. How was I supposed to know?”

“Killing him didn’t work?”

“I couldn’t find him. Samuel had a cure but gotta have his blood. I can’t...I can’t...goddamn you smell good Sammy. I can taste your blood on my tongue already. I always did love the way you taste.” Dean huffed a shuddering breath. “You need to say good bye now, Sammy. Before I get worse.”

“You know you could feed, right?” Dean started to argue, but Sam cut him off. “It’s just human blood that makes the change permanent. I’ll find you a cow or something.”

“A cow or something? No thanks, Sammy. Smacks a bit too much of gateway blood to me.”

“Gateway...” Sam stopped. “It’s either that and you get your ass out here and find this dick with me, or I shove my arm in your mouth and we live our lives like Twilight.”

“I always knew you fancied yourself Bella Swan.”

“Dude, you know her name?”

“How could I not, Sammy? It was everywhere.”

“Uh huh.”

Sam finally approached him.

“You need to go Sammy. I mean it.”

“You never came to see me.”

“Of course I did. I just made sure you never saw me back.”

“I’m sorry about Dad.”

“I know you are.”

“I would have come home.”

“I know that too.”

“You know where I belong.”

“I don’t think we’d agree on that point, Sammy boy.”

“Maybe not, but I’m a stubborn son of a bitch, you know.”

“Lord do I know.”

“So what’s it going to be?”

Dean was quiet for a moment, and Sam studied his brother in the dim light of the barn. Blood vessels throbbed red, spidering out on his gray skin, the only color in his unnaturally still face.

Dean heaved a sigh. “Let’s go get Bessie. I’ll be damned if I’m gonna sparkle in the moonlight just so you can wear a dress and stare longingly at my face.”

Sam laughed out – loud and real for the first time in a very long time. “Good choice.”

“Bitch, I always make good choices.”

Sam pointedly looked around the barn, then stared at Dean.

“Shut up Sammy. Let’s get this done.”

“Uh, maybe we should go out the back?”

“Fuck that, Sammy. Baby’s out front and those hunters have been out there for days waiting for me to either kick it or turn so they could kill me.” Sam’s eyes narrowed. “I’m not about to hide from them now.”

**

Forty minutes later, they were hurtling down the interstate in search of Boris. It had taken ten minutes to find a butcher that would supply them, but another thirty to get Dean to gag the cow’s blood down. It had taken Sam’s threat to hold him down to get things moving. Dean’s eyes had flashed and Sam could see his fangs slicing through his gums at the threat, but Dean simply shook his head and drank half the blood in one go, gagging as he did.

“Happy, Bella?”

“Come on, Edward, let’s get this over with. For some reason, Samuel doesn’t think he’s gone very far. Somewhere around Aurora, Illinois.”

“I’m looking forward to ganking his ass most of all, I’m telling you that.”

“So, you thought he was hitting on you, huh?”

“When a man comes up to you and says you look pretty, what else would you think?”

“You _are_ awfully pretty.”

Dean stayed silent, pressing hard on the gas to move Baby faster through the night, but Sam could see his fangs dropping down again.

“What did he look like anyway? Did you flirt back?”

The only answer was Dean’s growling and Sam’s laughter.

**

There had always been a hum under Sam’s skin. A low buzz that hadn’t stopped in over a decade. Sam didn’t always notice it, but he did tonight. It moved in waves under his flesh, and sounded an awfully lot like satisfaction.

One day, they’d need to talk. But not today.


End file.
